Best day
by Szundu35
Summary: It's interesting what you can learn while flipping through a photo album!


**Just a short fluffy something since I"m on kind of a writers block on my other stories, meaning I'm unsatisfied with the results; so until I manage to write something good, I'll post cute/ short stories !**

**I own nothing of Soul Eater!**

* * *

Best day

Soul and Maka sat on the couch, flipping through an old photo album. Neither noticed just how close they were to the other, practically mushed together in the middle of the couch. They had no idea that Blair just saw this and decided to go in early for her job and neither noticed the almost sly look on her face.

" Remember? This was the first time you went to an Amusement Park!" Maka pointed on a picture in which Soul was about to empty his stomach in a garbage can, the roller coaster in the background

" Yeah... That day was kind of a disaster..." Soul said

" You're still unable to take those rides!" Maka giggled

" Remember, how you 'forgot' to tell me that I was NOT supposed to eat before getting on it?! I chugged down an entire bottle of coke and stuffed myself with popcorn!"

Maka just laughed even harder to Soul's dismay. As they turned the page, a smug grin appeared on Soul's face.

" Maka! Look! The father-daughter day which happened to be in the shopping center! Spirit wouldn't let go of you that day! Making you try on all of those pink frilly dresses you hate!" it was now Soul's turn to laugh and Maka's turn to scowl

" Urgh! Worst. Day. Ever. Never gonna do it. Ever. Again." she said, disgusted as a shiver ran down her spine from the horrifying memory

Soul laughed again, then turned the page. Only to see the picture of the day of the School dance at Christmas. It was a picture of Maka in that lovely purple dress and Soul in his plain black suit beside her. He smiled and so did Maka.

" THAT was an interesting evening." Maka commented " The Kishin awakened."

" Yeah, and after we kinda came crushing down on a bunch of broken wood ... It was kind of painful." he said rubbing his back 'Though I still DID hold you...' he added in his mind

" I fainted..." then an idea came to Maka " Soul! Do you remember which was the BEST day of your life?"

Soul thought about it a moment.

" I'll only tell if you tell yours first."

" Deal." Maka began flipping through the album until she came upon a picture, she had no idea that was taken: the day they met

Maka almost said that that was her favorite day of all, but she thought it would be too cheesy, her cheeks were red and when Soul began to hope... she flipped to a random page and pointed at the first picture... Herself at three years-old, holding a giant ugly pink stuffed teddy bear.

" T-that was the day!"

Soul looked at the picture. He would have believed her if he didn't know better, but he did, so he said so.

" Didn't you tell me once that it was a gift from your pervy father and that you HATED that bear?"

" I-I never said such a thing!" she protested, though it was weak for her own ears

" Maka. I KNOW you. I know you're hiding, because... Well I'm not really sure why, but I kinda have a feeling that, that" he pointed at the picture " wasn't the best day of your life."

Maka sighted. It was useless to hide it in the first place. Soul would see through anyways.

She gulped and slowly flipped to the previous picture.

" T-that d-day..." she mumbled

Soul took a closer look at the picture and realizing what it was, he blushed against his will. He was going to choose that day too... though since she already picked it, he would prefer saying something else.

" S-so? W-what is y-your favorite day?" Maka stuttered

He gulped. She was way too... CUTE for her own good. Especially with her flushed and puffed cheeks and stuttering.

He scratched the back of his neck and, taking in a deep breath, he somehow managed to say the sentence flawlessly, without stuttering or wavering.

" That day, still didn't come."

Maka just sat blinking two times.

" Eh?" she asked, cocking her head " I didn't understand?"

He took another deep breath and as he tried to repeat, their gazes accidentally connected. Until Soul quickly ripped his away, hiding his blush from Maka with his hand covering his face.

He was going to say 'D-don't look! Please! It makes it harder!' but he decided against it, being an uncool thing to say and really out of character too.

" Please, Soul! Tell me what would happen on that day!" Maka pleaded, trying to get his hand out of his face " Pretty please!" she gave her puppy dog eyes, which was seen by Soul through his fingers

He swallowed hard. Maka knew all too well... or maybe not at all that her hypnotizing jade green eyes captured Soul and that he was unable to go against that look.

He dropped his hand, letting Maka see his uncontrollable blush, which made her wide eyed. 'Soul Eater Evans blushing?! THAT Soul Eater Evans?!' she thought

He breathed out. He knew that this might not be his best idea ever, but hey! He's not a straight 'A' student!

He hesitated for a bit, then decided himself. 'Here goes nothing!' he thought, before leaning forward to kiss her.

Maka didn't know what to do at that moment. Soul just kissed her for crying out loud! How do you handle a situation like that?!

The kiss lasted for a mere three seconds, then Soul broke away.

" Today... was my best day." 'You can reject me from here i-it's n-not l-like I-I am g-going to feel horrible! Not at all! I-I am a cool guy a-after all!' he thought in his mind

Maka blinked again. 'Today... was his...' She gasped, slamming her hands on her mouth 'N-no way!'

Soul looked away and just as he was about to leave ( rather quickly if you ask me!), Maka jumped up and kissed him square on the lips.

Soul gasped as she wrapped her arms around him. When he came to his senses, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

'BEST. DAY. EVER!' their minds screamed

* * *

**Oooohhh! I can soooo imagine this as a comic!**


End file.
